1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill and fireplace ash cradle assembly and more particularly pertains to providing an ash cradle for capturing spent wood, charcoal and other material burned for heating and cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an ash catch is known in the prior art. More specifically, ash catches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching ashes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,566 to Stephen and Schlosser discloses a combined leg support and ash catcher for an outdoor cooker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,832 to Schlosser and Alden discloses an ash catcher assembly for a barbecue grill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,640 to Shnack and Wilson discloses a barbecue grill ash collector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,322 to Lin discloses an ash catch tray for a barbecue kettle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,648 to Blount, Exum and Wooten discloses an ash catcher for a fireplace insert. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,021 to Schlosser and Stephen discloses a combined leg support and ash catcher for an outdoor cooker or similar article.
In this respect, the barbecue grill and fireplace ash cradle assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an ash cradle for capturing spent wood, charcoal and other material burned for heating and cooking.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved barbecue grill and fireplace ash cradle assembly which can be used for providing an ash cradle for capturing spent wood, charcoal and other material burned for heating and cooking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.